


Mouth Trauma

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: Goretober 2K19 [4]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Goretober, Mouth trauma, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Brush twice daily.





	Mouth Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> time for the annual teeth removal fic I Guess
> 
> route c i guess???

“Do whatever you want.”  
  
It was directed at the group in general, definitely not at the rat, so Cent has to wonder why he's the one who got a rock to his head a few hours ago and why he's the one who has fingers in his mouth now. Zero's instructions were always so unhelpful.  
  
He doesn't even know where she's gone.  
  
Lady Two would never do this to him. Thinking about it, he's sure no one else would have done this to him either.  
  
Well. Five would have, clearly. If this abhorrent behavior is anything to judge by.  
  
Dito can't stop snickering while he pushes his fingers further and further into Cent's mouth- any deeper and Cent is going to start gagging. When was the last time he even washed his hands- never. The answer is probably never. Everything Dito does is disgusting. Just unbearably gross. He gets excited about the worst things.  
  
“She let me do this, you know.” He hisses in between giggles, right into Cent's ear, hot breath making him recoil- try to recoil anyway. “Z said I should shut you up.”  
  
'Our Lady would never- she enjoys me much too much for something like that-' He would say, if again, there weren't fingers in his literal actual mouth.  
  
Instead he says “Mm-mm-mm-mm-nn-mm-mm-mm” Or something.  
  
He's sure that Dito gets it, just chooses to ignore him anyway, because the degenerate can't listen to anyone.  
  
What a nightmare.  
  
Poor Lady Five.  
  
Did she even try to reign him in?

Where should he be placing blame, he wonders. The original intoner or the new one. Five and Two got along, he thinks. But it's been a whole year and who can be expected to remember something like that.  
  
He tastes of iron because of course he does. Everyone knows he shoves his hands where they're not supposed to go. Zero's even had to pull him off of a few still warm bodies before. Rabid. Rabid mutt. Something sour too, that turns his stomach.  
  
“Who would have thought.” Dito says, running sharp nails along his teeth- the clack clack clack of it makes his skin crawl. “You'd have such a nice one.”  
  
'Of course it's nice. Everything about me is nice.'  
  
“Mm-mmm-mm-mmmmm-mm.”  
  
“Egomaniac.”  
  
See!  
  
He totally gets it.

He's just a dick about.

Unsurprising.  
  
“I want to pull one out.” He tugs on one of his teeth, and it doesn't go anywhere obviously, because Cent has nice teeth in his very nice mouth.  
  
But then Dito pulls some metal thing into view and Cent reawakens his scrambling.  
  
“Oh come on. Don't be a bitch. Just one. I'm being nice, right?” He's tiny, so then why the fuck is he capable of keeping someone as great as Cent in place?  
  
Where the fuck is Zero actually- that's a great question- maybe if he makes enough noise Zero will pull her attack dog off of him and they can all just forget about it, like they forget about Dito being a creep every time.  
  
Not that Zero minded.  
  
Why is he stuck with the worst people alive- really- what did he do to deserve this?  
  
Something cold hits his teeth and it's the worst feeling in the world. He squirms and Dito hits him lightly- a mumbled “Stay still, dipshit. I'll rip your entire jaw out if you don't.” before there's a weird pressure in his mouth.  
  
He doesn't, obviously, stay still.  
  
God, he's not stupid- not that stupid anyway- but he's flexible, flexible enough to swing his legs up and hit Dito hard enough that he lurches forward, losing his grip on the thing- which does end up in Cent's mouth by the way. Sucks, and it's cold, and it hurts, but not as bad as having his literal teeth ripped out.  
  
Spitting it out is hard but he manages some what-  
  
“Zero!” It's the middle of the night, they're not that far from a solider encampment- “Anyone!”  
  
“God, see-” Dito grips his hair and slams his head back into the dirt. And now there's a ringing sound? When is this nightmare going to end. “You're so fucking stupid, I just have to.”  
  
It's way faster this time- the tool getting shoved into his mouth and the unbearably sharp pain that makes him yell again- yowl really.  
  
He's thrashing, but Dito gets off of him with little complaint at this point, clearly satisfied with-  
  
God, is that his tooth in his hand?  
  
His mouth is warm, warm and wet and flooding with sharp tangy iron-  
  
“What the fuck-” He tries to yell, but now it's muffling because of all of the blood pouring into his mouth- his entire face hurts-  
  
Dito just stands there, marveling at His Tooth, the way it shines in the moon light.  
  
“What do you think?” He holds it up to his left ear- “Think I can get Z to pierce it for me?”  
  
Cent tackles him.  
  
What else is he supposed to do?

**Author's Note:**

> is it gay to rip a dude's tooth out and wear is it as an earing asking for a friend
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
